


To The Moon And Back

by stella_polaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, OtaYuri Week 2017, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris
Summary: Yuri comes home in a bad mood after a shitty day and Otabek takes care of him. Written for the prompt 'domestic' for Otayuri week.





	

It’s a rare thing for Otabek to come home in the early evening. He’s usually at the rink until it closes to get in some extra training hours. But his coach has decided that he’s pushing himself too much lately and sent him home earlier today. He felt a little bad initially but then realised his coach is right.

Otabek uses the time off to prepare some proper dinner and then relax in front of the TV. He wonders when Yuri will be home… his boyfriend should take the same advice and relax a little more often. But if Otabek is stubborn, Yuri is even more so. And Otabek doesn’t expect him to be home until late. He’s all the more surprised when he hears the key turn in the lock only an hour after he got home. 

Yuri all but slams the door shut and Otabek frowns. He doesn’t like it. He can hear Yuri’s bag hit the floor with a dull thud and the rustling tells him Yuri is taking off his jacket and shoes. He looks up questioningly when Yuri joins him in the living room a little later. The younger skater wordlessly plonks down on the sofa beside him and only a raised eyebrow from Otabek prompts him to speak.

“Don’t ask.” He shakes his head. “I’m this close to snapping and it’s not your fault and I don’t want to be a bitch towards you just because no one else is here right now.”

Yuri shifts to lean against Otabek’s side, wincing in the process.

The frown on Otabek’s face deepens. “Are you okay?” he asks cautiously. It’s not like Yuri to complain. Has he hurt himself during practice?

“Just sore…” Yuri mumbles in reply.

Otabek has a feeling it’s more than that but he doesn’t press the matter. Getting Yuri to share information he doesn’t want to share is a mission impossible. Instead he loosely wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and smiles when he feels him relax slightly.

“Do you want me to run you a bath?” Otabek suggests after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He feels Yuri nod against his shoulder.

“That would be amazing.”

“I have to get up, though,” Otabek says when Yuri doesn’t make any attempt to detach himself from his side.

“I’m not sure I like that…”

“Well, bath or using me as a pillow, you can’t have both.”

Yuri sighs dramatically and sits upright. “Hurry up,” he mumbles.

Otabek shakes his head and smiles at him fondly before he leaves for the bathroom.

It’s hard to take care of Yuri. He’s always so stubborn, refusing to let himself be cared for most of the time because he sees it as a sign of weakness. It took a long time to get it into his boyfriend’s head that it’s okay to hand over the reign to someone else from time to time. They both have good and bad days and nowadays they help each other through the bad ones.

Otabek doesn’t know what happened today that turned Yuri’s mood so sour. The fact that he’s also in pain suggests a bad day at practice. New things not working out well. Yuri has always been someone who pushes himself too hard, going to his limits and sometimes even beyond them. Otabek understands. He does the same sometimes. What he doesn’t understand is how Yuri always tries to downplay everything. He probably knows he can’t fool his boyfriend anymore but still he rarely admits when he’s overdone it and has to deal with the consequences.

Otabek draws hot water into the tub, just cool enough not to be scalding and picks Yuri’s favourite bubble bath from the rack, one that smells of vanilla and creates lots of foamy bubbles. The tub is full after a few minutes and the whole bathroom smells of vanilla.

“Bath is ready!” he calls over to Yuri  who comes padding into the room.

“Thank you,” Yuri says and kisses Otabek softly.

“No problem,” Otabek answers, “I’ll leave you to it then.” He makes to leave the room but Yuri catches his hand and stops him.

“Keep me company?” Yuri asks and Otabek laughs quietly.

“Alright,” he says and sits down on the closed toilet lid while Yuri takes off his clothes. As he does so, the source of Yuri’s discomfort comes into view. The right side of his hip and a good part of his thigh are covered with a big blueish-purple bruise.

“Ouch.” Otabek grimaces in sympathy.

Yuri looks down and frowns. “I didn’t know it looked that bad…” he says and gets into the bath tub, closing his eyes as he submerges himself in the hot water.

“How the hell did you manage to do that?” Otabek asks, shaking his head.

“I was distracted and fucked up a jump,” Yuri admits, “I also hit my elbow pretty hard but it doesn’t look as bad.” He lifts up his arm to inspect the elbow for damage.

“Yet,” Otabek adds. He knows the ice is unforgiving and bruises sometimes take a while to appear.

Yuri pouts. “Maybe… anyway, that was just the highlight of an overall shitty day. Nothing worked out the way I wanted it to.”

“Tomorrow is a new day.”

“I guess… hey, do you think you could join me in here?” I’m sure we can both fit in when you sit behind me.”

Otabek smiles at Yuri. They’ve never shared a bath before, mainly because the tub isn’t very big and it didn’t seem like a great idea.

“Fine, let’s try.”

If he’s honest, there’s very little he wouldn’t do for Yuri. He won’t make the mistake of sharing _that_ information with his little shit of a boyfriend. Otabek has a feeling that Yuri already knows, though.

They do fit into the bath tub together after a bit of shuffling and shifting, with Yuri sitting in between Otabek’s spread legs and leaning back against his chest. Otabek wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

Yuri sighs contently. “This is nice…”

“I could make it even nicer…” Otabek replies after another kiss to Yuri’s neck.

Yuri chuckles. “There’s hardly enough space for us to sit in here, let alone do anything else.”

Otabek shrugs and his hands travel lower along Yuri’s body. “I don’t need much space.”

Yuri’s head falls back against Otabek’s shoulder as his hand reaches its final destination, his eyes falling closed when Otabek strokes him with teasing, yet deliberate touches.

“Good like that?” he whispers in Yuri’s ear.

Yuri’s answer is a low moan. “You know it is, shut up…”

Otabek relishes in these moments and knows Yuri does, too. These moments where nothing is rushed and they have all the time in the world. Their lives are hectic and busy and there is never enough time for simply being together. Otabek knows what he was in for when he pursued a career as a professional athlete and so does Yuri. But if someone asked him, this is probably the one thing that annoys him most. Not having enough time for his boyfriend.

They spend more time together since they moved together the previous year but still, both of them travel a lot and they aren’t always assigned the same competitions. And even when they’re both at home in St. Petersburg, there are days where they only see each other when they sleep in the same bed at night. It’s not ideal but they make it work.

Otabek wanted to make it work the moment he realised his feelings for Yuri might not be one-sided. Then they managed to get through two years of long distance relationship and after that Otabek knew that nothing could bring them apart so easily. They’re made to last.

“Come on, let’s get out,” Otabek says a while later when the water has turned cold and he suspects that Yuri has actually fallen asleep.

“Okay,” comes a quiet reply and Yuri’s voice tells him that he probably dozed off indeed.

Otabek gets out of the tub first and Yuri follows suit. He proceeds to wrap a huge towel around the both of them and gives Yuri a short peck on the lips.

“Let’s get you to bed, you’re dead on your feet,” Otabek says gently and Yuri’s lack of resistance shows that he’s right. They dry off and get ready for bed.

They lie in bed for about half an hour when Yuri speaks up again. He’s been tossing around for a while but Otabek didn’t want to say anything.

“Beka? Are you still awake?” Yuri asks quietly.

Otabek sits up halfway, leaning on his elbow. “Yeah, why?”

Yuri huffs in frustration and turns around so they’re face to face. “Can’t sleep.”

Otabek frowns. “But you were so tired earlier.”

“My hip hurts. My arm hurts. It doesn’t matter which way I lie down, it hurts anyway.”

“That bad?”

It isn’t like Yuri to complain like that, he barely acknowledges small injuries usually.

Yuri shakes his head. “It’s not _that_ bad. Just annoying. And it keeps me from sleeping.”

Otabek shifts a little closer to his boyfriend. “C’mere…”

It doesn’t take long until Yuri is snuggled against him, face buried in the crook of his neck. Otabek secretly loves this more vulnerable side of Yuri that even he doesn’t get to see very often. Yuri can be incredibly sweet and caring if he wants to be but showing weakness is still hard for him. Otabek knows that and is glad that Yuri has learned to open up to him. He can only imagine the kind of rough day his boyfriend must have had when it wore him down like this.

“Thanks, Beka…” Yuri mumbles against his skin, “Love you…”

“Shh… go to sleep,” Otabek whispers and presses a kiss to Yuri’s forehead, “I love you, too.”

He feels Yuri’s breathing gradually even out and knows he’s fallen asleep eventually. Otabek falls asleep shortly afterwards, feeling very content with Yuri in his arms.

Otabek wakes up the next morning because his arm is pins and needles from where Yuri is lying on it. He chances a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table and realises that it’s nearly time to get up anyway. With a soft sigh he gently pushes the sleeping Yuri off him and makes for the kitchen. He’s in the mood to prepare a proper breakfast for them.

Otabek doesn’t know whether Yuri’s mood is still as bad as it was the previous night but he wants to indulge him. So after he’s brewed some coffee (both he and Yuri don’t function without it in the morning) he starts making pancakes, one of Yuri’s favourites. He’s still busy whisking the batter when Yuri trudges into the kitchen, long hair haphazardly pulled back into a messy ponytail and clad in nothing but boxer shorts and a hoodie, one of Otabek’s hoodies actually.

Otabek feels Yuri’s arms wrap around his waist and embrace him from behind. “Morning,” Yuri says sleepily and kisses the side of Otabek’s neck, “Any special reason for this here?”

“Other than making you happy?” Otabek retorts.

Yuri chuckles. “You spoil me.”

Otabek shrugs. “Only sometimes.”

Yuri picks the biggest mug from the cupboard and pours himself some coffee before he sits down at the table, checking Instagram like it’s the morning paper.

“How are the bruises?” Otabek asks over his shoulder while he expertly flips pancakes.

“I’ll live,” Yuri answers vaguely and sips his coffee, probably way too sweet, like it always is.

Otabek joins him at the table, setting down a plate full of golden brown pancakes. “Don’t overdo it today…” he suggests carefully.

Yuri is notorious for pushing himself past his body’s limits and Otabek is one of the few people he might actually listen to. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t use this knowledge to his advantage sometimes. And while Yuri is currently glaring daggers at him across the table, Otabek knows he’ll at least consider.

“Will I see you at the rink later?” Yuri asks instead.

Otabek sighs. “Probably not. I have a meeting with a potential sponsor this afternoon and it will probably take ages.” He hates these meetings. He knows they’re important for his career but he’d rather just skate and leave all the rest to someone else. Yuri makes a face that shows his stance on the matter, which is pretty much the same.

They continue to eat in silence for a while, only interrupted by Yuri smiling at something he’s found online and showing it to Otabek from time to time.

“Oh, by the way,” Otabek speaks when he suddenly remembers something, “If you get home earlier than me later, can you please do the laundry?”

Yuri frowns. “Can’t that wait until the weekend?”

“It could… if someone would stop stealing my clothes,” Otabek says smiling and pulls on one of the strings of Yuri’s hoodie – his hoodie – for emphasis, “I’m nearly out of clean clothes to wear.”

Yuri shrugs. “They’re comfy,” he reasons and burrows deeper into the fabric of the black hoodie that’s just slightly too big on him. He and Otabek are nearly the same height but Yuri is skinnier. He’d kept his willowy, lithe built, even after growing a few more inches over the last years.

Otabek shakes his head, smiling fondly. “I should get you some of these hoodies for your next birthday.”

Yuri shakes his head. “I don’t want to wear them if they’re not yours,” he says with a sly grin.

Otabek rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

Yuri leans back in his chair and deposits his bare feet in Otabek’s lap under the table. “But you love me anyway.”

And Otabek does. He loves Yuri a lot. However, it doesn’t stop him from tickling Yuri’s feet so that his boyfriend nearly falls out of his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about the rating... if you think it's M rather than T, let me know.


End file.
